


It's Alive! ...Oh Shit-

by CamoHatKat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Magic, Short Story, origional story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamoHatKat/pseuds/CamoHatKat
Summary: A local artist gets a visitor he very desperately needed.





	

The sound of glass shattering woke the man, sending him into a sitting position, eyes wide and heart thudding in his chest. No thoughts came, simply dumb instinct to find out what the sound had been. He slid out from under the covers of the bed, shaking slightly as he reached over to grab the bat leaning against the wall. He swallowed hard, hands shaking against the handle of the bat. More sounds are heard, more things breaking. His mind is foggy, but he is slowly remembering the events of a few hours ago when he had been sitting on his bed, staring outside at the night sky.

He had begged for someone, anyone out there, to send him a muse for his art. He so badly wanted someone in his life to inspire him, to make him smile, to make him feel like he could do anything. He wanted a partner, a friend, anything, just /something/. He had begged with all his heart, and when a star whizzed by, he closed his eyes hard and begged to any god that would listen to take pity.

Part of him wanted to think this was that blessing, but the more rational part said it was just a burglar or an animal. He presses his back against the wall, eyes wide and spotting the shadow slinking across the ground. In the kitchen then… he’s about to take a swing before he remembers something else. A voice, he had heard a voice, perhaps in his dream, someone telling him to find his muse among his creations. Well, he was a sculptor, working on various projects right now, and had plenty of other things in his home he had made. It could be anything…

But then again this could be an armed robber, so he decided to take his chances and swing, he let out a battle cry meant to startle the person, but a large hand caught the weapon mid-swing, and glassy, multi-colored eyes blinked at him. A tendril slid around him, the clay tickling his cheek. It was one of his sculptures, alive and moving and looking quite scandalized. HIs breathing kicked up, and a panic set in that burned his body up.

Not because the creature was terrifying, with its half-bone face and multiple extra limbs, gnashed teeth, horns, and sharp claws.

But because this was a commission by a high end cosmetics company that was due in three days.

He’s so fucked.


End file.
